10 Song Drabbles!
by RevolvingAroundKames
Summary: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! 4. Do ten of these, then post them. KAMES. Ratings from K to M.


Wee! My first fanfiction! Yay! Hope you like!

Here are le rules!: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! 4. Do ten of these, then post them.

I cheated. I'm so ashamed.. Ah well, whatevs. lol

Realize - Colbie Calliat | K+ | Fluff

Really, they basically had an entire lifetime to figure out feelings that came up before, in a heated glance, in an innocent touch. They had the entire tour- not that there was much room for thinking- their entire career, to think of these feelings that seemed to not want to go away.

He had his head in Kendall's lap, deep in thought when all of a sudden Kendall decided to jump up, startled.

"Duuuude, I was comfy," James said in a drawn out whine.

"Sorry, I just realized something," Kendall mumbled, chewing on his thumbnail. James thought it was adorable because it looked like Kendall was sucking his thumb.

"What?" asked James, getting up from their dressing room couch, facing Kendall.

Kendall quietly and slowly leaned into James, whispering in his ear, "I love you," before leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

Any Other Way - Backstreet Boys | T | Angst

Sometimes, he makes mistakes. Yes, James muthafuckin' Diamond makes mistakes. Shocking.

The mistake?

Letting go of his world. His soulmate, his forever, his Knight in shining armor. His Kendall. His.

Sometimes, James wishes he could turn back time. Sometimes he just wants to think that he was wrong, that he didn't want this. Turns out what he didn't want was what he wanted all along. Yeah. James wants to turn back time.

But he can't.

* * *

Run To You - Bryan Adams | T | Romance/ Fluff?

Kendall can't help but feel wrong in this feeling of what was supposed to be right. Soft, smooth, supple hands caressed his cooling skin with intent, one that Kendall wasn't quite sure he wanted. The hands travelled lower, slipping under unbuckled jeans and boxers. That was the line. The line that was just crossed.

Kendall quickly grasped the intruding hands from their minstrations. He murmered a lame apology, then quietly slipped out of the room, leaving a questioning, horny blonde behind.

A shirtless Kendall ran from apartment 3F, down the hall towards the stairs, and shoved open the door, taking the steps two at a time. In a flash, he was infront of 2J - the place he wanted to be the entire night. He opened the door, revealing a disheveled, blanket-covered brunette slumped on the alarmingly orange couch.

"Jamie," Kendall whispered.

The man slowly looked up, took one look at the breathless -not to mention shirtless- blonde, hanging off the door in an attempt to catch his breath, and smiled like his whole world was just completed.

'Cause it kinda sorta was.

* * *

Find Another Fool - Quarter Flash | T M for swearing? | Angst

"You know what James? Fuck you. Fuck you and your fucking fucks. That's all I am too though, right? A fuck? A lay to get you through the day?!" Kendall screamed.

"Oh god, no, Kendall," James almost whined. He wanted to cry. He couldn't lose his best friend. Sure, he was to one to initiate the relationship and maybe he did accidentally sleep around in the process but underneath it all was love. True, pure, love. To Kendall, not to any one of those stupid girls.

How was he supposed to say that to Kendall?

"Sure, you fucking liar. Find another fool to play your mind tricks on. I'm done."

The last thing James heard when he collasped on the floor was a door slamming shut, never to be opened by that same hand ever again.

* * *

Summer of '69 - Bryan Adams | K+ | Fluff

The memory of cool breeze across his face with a warm blonde curled around his hip flooded to his mind when he saw a display in the front of a window dipicting summer.

He remembered having the best time of his life that summer. Begging his mom to go to that summer camp was the best thing he'd ever done. Why? Cause he found his soulmate. His one true love. Cheesy right?

James missed those times. Being young. Being carefree. He would go back in time if he could. He then felt a soft hand wrap around his midside.

"What are you doing, Jamie?"

James smiled down at his love. "Oh nothing, Kendall. Let's go home."

* * *

Brokenhearted - Karmin | K+ | Fluff

Kendall was curled up in a ball on the couch, shivering under a blanket, crying. Why had he been so stupid? Giving him his heart, when he knew that having a relationship with him wouldn't end well? He was stupid. That was why.

James had just gotten out of the shower when he heard the door slamming shut, then a loud thud. He went in the livingroom to inspect the noises. Walking into the livingroom he noticed a whimpering Kendall on the couch.

"Oh my god, Kendall. What happened?" he asked, rushing over to wrap Kendall up in his arms, almost shielding him from the world.

"He broke my heart," said Kendall, whispering into James' shoulder.

"Shh, Kendall, I got you. I promise I'll never let anyone harm you ever again."

* * *

All Your Life - The Band Perry | K+ | Fluff

Inspecting himself in the mirror, James deemed himself looking perfect in the way that only God's could be. After all, this is the most important day of his life.

Meanwhile, Kendall was doing the exact same thing, except with more freak outs.

"Oh God, Katie, I look like crap!"

"You look fine, big brother, more than fine, actually. Now go out there and go get 'em"

"Now, James, do you take Kendall to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to treasure and protect, so as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

* * *

I Rememeber You - Skid Row | T | Angst?

Kendall couldn't remember a time when he was more happy. He was in love with a successful doctor from Manhatten and was planning a wedding. Apparently, his fiance left a couple of invitation they had to send out under his bed - strange, why would he do that? - and was currently getting dust bunnies all over his shirt to find them.

His hand nudged over a box that he didn't remember having and he then went to grab it. Pulling it out and opening in, he let out a small little gasp. There were all sorts of pictures in there, making memories flood back to him. _That soft brown hair…_

Hand-holding in the movie theater, sweet kisses under the covers, gentle love-making in their apartment.

He could now remember a time when he was more happier.

* * *

Glad You Came - The Wanted | M | Smut

James pulled Kendall throught the door, slamming it shut then roughly shoving him up against the door of the bathroom. He yanked both of their jeans and boxers down, not caring about Kendall's mumbled noises, telling him to hurry up.

He blindly reached for the counter, feeling for the pre-placed lube. Flicking open the top, he spread some on his leaking cock, making it nice and slippery. He place the tip of his dick at Kendall's twitching hole, not bothering with preparations knowing that Kendall was fairly loose from their other many encounters.

He lurched forward, hip meeting Kendall, immediatly letting out a loud moan. Kendall following suit.

"You know, I'm really glad you decided to come over, Kendall."

* * *

I Write Sins Not Tragedies - Panic! At The Disco | M | Horror

Honestly, Kendall thought this place was a freak show. He never really liked circus'. Especially ones that contained clowns. Ew. Clowns were Kendall Knight's biggest fears (don't tell the guys though, they would make fun of him for months).

"What's wrong, Kendall?" Logan asked. The guys had wanted to come to the circus, since it was in town and Kendall had reluctantly agreed. Logan was to the right of him and Carlos to the left. James, his boyfriend of four months was nowhere to be found, claiming to have to pee. Yeah, right.

"Just looking for James."

Kendall looked behind himself quicky and before he knew it, when he turned back around, a clown jumped right in front of him, shouting out "Boo!". He screamed - a very manly scream - and nearly jumped out of his skin. Carlos and Logan jumped as well. The clown then began to laugh and Kendall figured that it was James.

"James! What the fuck?!"

James just continued to laugh, borderlining on being creepy. A laugh that haunted you in your sleep.

"Hey, guys! The line for the bathroom was super long- who's this?" James questioned.

Kendall turned around, looked at James with a questionable face, back to the clown, then back to James. His face then morphed into one of horror as the clown quickly grabbed the four of them, dragging them into the forest.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come to the circus at night. In the middle of a forest. Ugh. Kendall really hated clowns.

* * *

…I have no idea where that last one came from. I just really wanted to write something creepy! And obviously I cheated on that one. …and a lot of other ones. lol.

Hope you enjoyed them! 3


End file.
